Very short, shorts, 100 words short
by squarey
Summary: Here is a series of 100 word drabbles that include a lot of LOCI characters. Though, I think mostly they are about Bobby. You all gave me a word or 50 or so and I made 50 or so 100 word drabbles. Thanks for the words and the reviews. Complete for now.
1. To boldly go

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme: Time  
Title: To boldly go…  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**

**Notes: Thank you to Delmore Schwartz.**

* * *

Bobby Goren walked down the hall toward the elevator. He was reflecting on his life, thinking about what he would have done differently if he could turn back the hands of time. Just before he had dropped Harper into the river, Harper had basically said that a man without family is a man without worth. Bobby wondered if he had felt loved would he be better able to love…

"Time is the fire in which we burn." Bobby reminded himself.

"Hey I recognize that." Logan chirped. "Star Trek, right?"

Bobby simply rolled his eyes and let the elevator door close.


	2. Semantics

_**The Law and Order characters are not mine. **_

**Theme/Word: Delirious**

**Title: Semantics**

**Show: LOCI**

**Rating: G**

**Words: 10****0**

**A/N****: in honor of the first reviewer.**

* * *

"What're you, delirious?" Eames was again deeply frustrated by Bobby's colossal lack of discretion.

"That's not the right word." Bobby said, he could not help himself from correcting her. "Delirious or delirium is an acute mental disturbance characterized by confused thinking and disrupted attention usually accompanied by disordered speech and hallucinations."

Eames simply looked at him. "So what's the word for acting in an unintelligent or careless manner?"

"I think you're looking for the work stupid." Bobby offered, not yet realizing he had just been outsmarted.

Eames slowly smiled, deeply pleased with herself and said, "You just called yourself stupid."


	3. Happy Birthday Baby

**Theme/ Word: Party  
Title: Happy Birthday Baby  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**

**Source: **Gorengal offered up the word "party"

**A/N:** Forgive me for being so sappy. I don't know why I am compelled to give everyone a family.

* * *

As a dad, you pray for healthy, you pray for happy, and because he was a cop he prayed for safe.

He leaned in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom watching her sleep. Because he was who he was, Bobby had also prayed for normal. She was strong, smart, social, and engaged in her life. She was normal. Though, maybe she was a bit more beautiful than normal.

Three-years-old today. It had been one hell of a party. Her life brought his life into balance. He walked quietly into her room, kissing her forehead as she slept. "Happy Birthday baby."


	4. Ew

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Bad Habits  
Title: Ew  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**

Source: Deliriousdancer planted this one in my head

* * *

Captain Ross walked through the squad room. He was in an absolutely hideous mood.

"Eames, stop chewing your nails." He sniped.

"Logan, for god sake, stop cracking your knuckles."

"Goren, if you drum your fingers one more time, I'm going to break them."

Ross walked into his office slamming the door behind him. He was surprised to see he was not alone.

"Rodgers." He said, surprised to see her in his office, wondering if anyone had seen her enter.

Elizabeth Rodgers pushed him back against the wall, "everyone has their bad habits" she whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a big "ew" for me. I don't exactly find Captain Ross sexy. But I can't get it out of my head since the episode with the awkward exchange between Ross and Rodgers near the opening bit in "Depths" – making us think (and by the silent exchange between Bobby and Eames, making Bobby think) "what was with that?" 

Feel free to offer up a word to tease my brain.


	5. Give it

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Quibble  
Title: Give it  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Lennigeorge**

* * *

"Let me see." Bobby said to Logan, wanting to look at the crime scene photograph. Logan held it up for Bobby to see. But Bobby needed to hold the picture, run his fingers across the details. 

"Give it." Bobby outstretched his hand.

"You asked to see it, not to hold it." Logan kept the photograph just out of Bobby's reach.

"It's an expression." Bobby reached out further. He felt like smacking Logan.

"That's not what you said." Logan smiled, "See, you can see it from here."

"Oh for god's sake," Eames yelled, "quit the quibbling, hand him the damn picture."

* * *

**A/N. Quibble - excellent word. Flooded my brain with all kinds of ideas.**


	6. Last call

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Fragility  
Title: Last call  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Teddymo**

* * *

Mike Logan swirled the ice around in his empty glass. He was a regular, and she was his regular bartender. He was one of those tough guy cops, always flirting, often on the make, generally making light of anything remotely serious.

Some nights he was still there at last call. Those nights she wondered how he made it home. Those were also the nights that he led the bravado slide, just a bit, just enough that she would get a glimpse into the man that he could be if he let down some of his defenses. His fragility astounded her.

* * *

**A/N: I was obsessed with Mike Logan when he was on the mothership...**


	7. Zoom

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Zoom  
Title: Zoom  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: This word was dropped to me in an e-mail.**

* * *

2:11am. 9 minutes since the last time he looked.

His back was giving him so much pain he could barely breathe. Bobby pushed himself out of bed. He walked down the hall, almost banging into the wall.

In the kitchen he reached into the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of pills. He took 2 percocet and made his way to sit on the sofa.

He waited for that familiar warm fuzzy feeling. For the first time in many hours he was able to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the couch cushions. Zoom.

* * *

**A/N:** VDO looks to be all twisted up this season, kind of lumbering a bit more than usual (though I still find him incredibly hot). So I keep thinking, Bobby looks to be in some kind of physical pain. Here's to "zoom." 


	8. Yummy

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Chocolate  
Title: Yummy  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: This one is for aspiemom.**

* * *

"Another chocolate martini please." A guilty pleasure of a drink, and this was Alex's third. She took a sip of the delicious concoction, feeling the edges of thought continue to blur. She tended to be a bit lonely this time of year. Coming from a big family is different from having a family at home.

"Kind of a girly drink." She was surprised when Mike Logan sat down next to her.

"I'll have the same." Mike ordered, surprising her further.

"Happy holidays." He gently clinked his glass with hers.

"Yummy." He said as he took a sip, and Alex smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** I tend to sit in a lot of meetings all day, then I have this long commute home, so I love to play with words. Thanks for volunteering words to tickle my thoughts. Feel free to send me others. 


	9. Small bathroom, close quarters

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Cuticle clipper  
Title: Small bathroom, close quarters  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Delirious dancer**

* * *

"Hand me that, um, cuticle clipper." Bobby was searching the bathroom with Logan. He held out his gloved hand.

"Hand you the what?" Logan asked, mystified.

"The cuticle clipper." Bobby pointed. Logan picked up the metal object.

"Do you see any tweezers?" Bobby asked.

"No tweezers."

"Hand me your hand." Bobby said.

"What?" Logan looked terrified.

"Your hand." Bobby commanded. Logan hesitantly held out his hand. Bobby reached out with the cuticle clippers, deftly pulling the splinter from Logan's hand, leaving a spot of blood behind.

"I think I'm going to puke." Logan looked pale.

"Well, wait until I leave."

* * *

A/N: I kind of want to puke when I have a splinter... 


	10. A glimpse

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Lace  
Title: A glimpse  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Lenni george**

* * *

When Mike sat down at the bar, she knew his drink. That made him a regular. 

He used to come in to grab a drink and flirt with the available looking women. Now he came in for her. She was not the type of woman that immediately caught his eye, but Mike found that lately he could not keep his eyes off her.

As she reached forward to fill his glass with ice, he could see the delicate lace edge of her bra against her full breast. He found the intricate dark lace against her smooth fair skin incredibly sexy.

* * *

**A/N:** I may day dream about Mike all weekend. Thanks for the word play! Feel free to send more words. 


	11. Whats for dinner

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Dish  
Title: Whats for dinner?  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: This was sent to me in a private e-mail.**

* * *

Chop. Bobby's knife sliced the onion and celery. He had invited her over for dinner. He looked at the recipe book, salt, pepper, oregano. Glurb, glurb. He added the wine and chicken broth. Osso Bucco, a fancy name for a one pot dish.

He poured himself his third, maybe fourth glass of wine. He could not remember the last time he had someone over for dinner. While the meal cooked, he drank the wine.

Tonight was practice. For the real night, he realized that he should probably not get drunk off an entire bottle of wine while preparing the meal.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review... and don't forget to offer up a word :) 


	12. Buffet line

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Don't panic  
Title: The buffet line  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Aspiemom**

* * *

"Don't panic." Eames tried to keep her voice smooth.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Don't panic." Bobby's voice was a little high. "As soon as someone says that, no matter what was going on before that moment, panic is sure to follow."

Eames looked sideways at her partner. He looked a bit panicked.

"Don't panic, who the hell says that." Bobby mumbled to himself.

"We should've gotten here earlier." Bobby was frustrated. "It's the last one." He realized he had to have it. He suddenly pushed her aside, securing the last piece of pumpkin pie for himself.

* * *

A/N: My favorite thing about Thanksgiving is the pumpkin pie... 


	13. A what?

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Polyglot  
Title: A what?  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Guitar73girl**

* * *

Bobby rifled through the desk drawers, picking out numerous documents, leafing through them several times.

"The victim was a polyglot." Bobby mumbled to himself.

"A what?" Logan asked (Eames never asked).

"These papers, there must be four different languages here, seems like she had a working knowledge of at least English, French, Spanish, and Italian." Bobby offered.

"What does that have to do with her being a polyglot?" Logan stared at Bobby.

"A polyglot." Bobby replied. He said the word very slowly, holding his hands out waiting for Logan to magically understand.

Understanding never dawned.

Bobby realized he missed Eames.

* * *

A/N: I think my brain is slow on saturdays... cool word to play with, I almost went with using a Bible somehow... 


	14. The usual

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Sparkly  
Title: The usual  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source:** My little daughter gave me this word... (she asked me what I was doing on the computer, and I said "looking to see if someone offered a new word", so she of course offered up a personal favorite of hers)

* * *

"The usual?" She offered.

"No, something different." Mike Logan sat at the bar, thinking she looked beautiful.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Something sweet." He said.

"Maybe a mojito?" She suggested.

"Maybe more sparkly." Mike said, drumming his fingers thoughtfully on the bar.

"Champagne." She replied, thinking that did not seem at all like him.

"Something that will last a while." Mike looked at her.

"Something that will last a while." She repeated. She puzzled a bit, trying to think of the perfect drink.

"Maybe we could start with something like your phone number." He said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this is kind of a serial of snippets for Mike Logan. Any offerors on more words (even if you have already given me one)... 


	15. Ouch

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Nail  
Title: Ouch  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: My thanks to Lenni George.**

* * *

"Oh Christ." Logan muttered to himself. When Bobby stood up, he stumbled sideways and almost fell over. He looked completely discombobulated, like he was going to pass out.

"Gonna be sick." Bobby mumbled, his eyes slightly out of focus. Logan was not looking forward to schlepping a drunk Goren home.

"Man if you can't drink, you shouldn't drink." Logan said more to himself than to Bobby.

"No, not that." Bobby said. He looked pale, clammy.

"Nail." Bobby said, sitting back down, hard, lifting up his foot.

"Through my shoe." Bobby cringed. "In my foot."

"Oh," Logan recoiled. "oh, that's gross."

* * *

**A/N:** I changed this from Eames to Mike... 


	16. Anything but that

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Spots  
Title: Anything but that  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Thx to Weaver61.**

**

* * *

**"What's wrong with your hands?" Eames crinkled her nose, looking at the spots all over Bobby's hands. 

"Kind of itchy." Bobby replied.

"Maybe a rash, an allergic reaction?" Eames stayed back. "Did you touch something?"

"No, I had my gloves on at the scene, so even if I had touched something, the gloves would have protected me." He loved the gloves, he relied on the gloves.

"The gloves - latex right?" Eames offered.

"I can't be allergic to the gloves. I have to have the gloves. I wear them all the time." He could not imagine not wearing the gloves.

* * *

**A/N**: I love how Bobby always has latex gloves in his pocket. He walks on scene, and seems so happy to pull the gloves from his pocket. I guess there are non-latex gloves. If you would like reading, feel free to send a word my way. 


	17. Red ones

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Jelly beans  
Title: Red ones  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: This one is for Zephyrs.**

* * *

"What do you have there?" Eames asked.

"Jelly beans." Bobby said, chewing thoughtfully. He was pushing them around in his hand, picking out the yellow ones.

"What are you doing with them?" Eames watched.

"Eating them." Bobby picked up the green ones.

"One color at a time?" Eames leaned a little forward to get a closer look.

"What's wrong with those?" She watched him pick out black ones and throw them away.

"The black ones," He moved his hand for emphasis, "they are disgusting."

"What about those?" She asked.

"The red ones are the best, I save them for last."

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't thought about jelly beans in a long time... how do you eat your jelly beans? 


	18. Plaid

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Shiny  
Title: Plaid  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Here is one for obsessedwithstabler.**

* * *

She lay in the bed in the darkness. She watched him get dressed. She could hear the clink of his belt. She could see his fingers fastening the buttons of his shirt. She watched him put his plaid necktie around his collar.

When he collected his badge and gun from the dresser, they glinted in the ambient light. They were shiny, so they always seemed to catch whatever small amount of light was in the room. He kissed her softly on the forehead. She was in love with him, but she knew it would be a mistake to tell him.

* * *

**A/N**: Does the title give away which character this is? 


	19. Useless

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Spork  
Title: Useless  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: My thx to obsessedwithstabler.**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Bobby held out the plastic utensil.

"A spork." Eames said patiently, replying to Bobby's meandering thoughts.

"It's a spork, not a spoon, not a fork. It's a spork." He was leaning against the car, unsuccessfully trying to scoop up some food with the plastic utensil.

"This thing is useless." He said. He was now frustrated and waving it around in the air.

"Useless." He said again for added emphasis.

Sometimes it seemed like Bobby was always going on and on about nothing. Eames rolled her eyes and said, "OK Seinfeld, just get in the car."

* * *

**A/N:** I have not come across a spork in forever... 


	20. Losing it

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Crochet  
Title: Losing it  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: "crochet" is from deliriousdancer.**

* * *

WHAM! Bobby slammed his hands against the interview table so hard that even Eames jumped. 

"Tell me where she is!" Bobby yelled at the suspect, moving to sit within an inch of him.

"We found this in your car." Bobby's voice was softer. He held up the evidence bag, which contained a child's white crochet sweater.

"Look at me." Bobby forcibly turned the suspect's face in his direction.

"Tell… me… where… she… is." Bobby growled.

Sometimes they played a suspect like this, Eames was the "good cop", Bobby was the "crazy cop." But Eames could tell Bobby was not playing.

* * *

**A/N:** This is why I love VDO as Bobby. In the field, Bobby is so introspective, kind of awkward. But in interview, Bobby can be so violently assertive. Startling contrast. 


	21. Modifiers

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Quietly  
Title: Modifiers  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Andy offered the word "quietly".**

* * *

Bobby thought having her over for dinner was going well. He had gone back on his promise to himself, not exactly refraining from drinking too much wine. So, when he smiled at her, it was a bit drunkenly. 

She did not mind. She thought the wine kind of subdued some of his usual frenetic energy. When she stood to clear the dishes, she ran into him rather innocently.

He followed her into the kitchen area, standing behind her kind of closely.

When she turned, she was facing him, and he kissed her softly.

As he did so, she moaned quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I am in the minority and am not a Eames/Goren shipper. Believe as you like... "quietly" was the last word in my que. Any other inspirations? 


	22. Daisies

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Happy  
Title: Daisies  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Someone e-mailed this to me.**

* * *

"Did someone send you flowers?" Eames asked, looking at the giant blooms on Bobby's desk.

"Daisies. Gerber daisies." He looked at the bright colors, reaching his hand out as if to touch one.

"Kind of a happy flower." He smiled a bit.

"Right, cause you're such a happy guy." Eames responded.

"I would like to be," Bobby did not look up, "happy, that is."

Eames had been a bit overly sharky; she had not intended it that way.

"You deserve to be." She replied, "happy."

Bobby nodded thoughtfully, as if trying to convince himself that he deserved to be happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reading and reviewing! I am headed out of town (out of the country) for 10 days on Friday. I think I will be missing my constant access to wireless internet. If you would like to read some more this week, send me a word to help shape my thoughts (I read a word and I write down whatever image pops into my brain). 


	23. Ticklish

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Alabaster  
Title: Ticklish  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Thank you guitar73girl :)**

* * *

She lay in his bed, the shadows of the dark room playing across her alabaster skin. He ran his fingers along her spine, down her lower back. He watched as his fingers left goosebumps in their wake.

She turned her head to face him. She was smiling, sleepily. He reached out, gently touching her tangled hair.

"Ticklish?" He liked looking at her lying in his bed.

"I guess." She murmured.

"You guess." He was very tactile, so he ran his fingers down her side, again watching goosebumps come alive in the wake of his touch.

"Oh you're ticklish." He established.

* * *

**A/N:** As soon as I read the word alabaster I thought of this, I guess a bit cliche' but I couldn't get away from writing this... 


	24. Freeze frame

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Purple  
Title: Freeze frame  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Thanks to my little daughter, who now gives me a word every day.**

* * *

Flashing, blue-red, blue-red. Bobby stood near the ambulance, the flashing lights coloring the scene.

"Blue and red make purple." He irrationally thought. He was off balance, not digging through details of the scene as was his usual style. The whole thing seemed surreal. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion.

He was caught in the thought, blue and red make purple.

"Goren." It was Logan. "It's gonna be OK man. She's gonna be OK."

Bobby nodded, but he did not believe Logan. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he wasn't certain that she was going to be OK.

* * *

**A/N:** So, if you are wondering what I am thinking, I think of "Plaid" as Mike Logan. He often wears those plaid neck ties (he did this on the orginal L&O as well). I think of "Ticklish" as Bobby - he is so tactile, always touching everything, always needing to see it/ visualize it first hand. I also use "word count" in WORD - to get to "100 words." Come on gang - give me a good word :) 


	25. Mark the trail

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Anthrax  
Title: Mark the trail  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Thank you to aspiemom.**

* * *

"Wow. Well that was a colossal waist of time." Bobby was fidgeting in the passenger seat.

"How would you call that in, if you saw 2 men dropping white powder across a public park?" Her question was rhetorical.

"Based on the description the 911 caller provided, Anthrax was a possibility. We followed procedure." Eames patiently stated protocol.

"The two guys were in running gear, their t-shirts read Hash House Harriers, I guess I might have provided those relevant details."

"Those details are relevant to you." Eames accurately observed that not everyone had her partner's penchant for storing away such details.

* * *

**A/N:** I love how Bobby is always pulling some related tidbit out of no where, and stating it like it is so incredibly obvious... 


	26. Banter

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Forgiveness  
Title: Banter  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Thanks to guitar73girl for a great word**

* * *

"Bobby Goren." She smiled. Almost 10 years had passed since he had seen her, before his mom had been so ill, before Major Case, before Eames. Looking at her, it felt as if time warped backward. She looked just the same.

"Are you looking for forgiveness?" She asked. They were standing outside of a church. He looked at her for a moment, realizing that she knew that he was not a very religious man. So, he could tell her question was not exactly on the up-and-up.

"Do you have forgiveness for me?" He dryly replied, remembering he liked her smile.

* * *

**A/N:** One more day until I head out of dodge (well out of the U.S. and away from the internet) for 10 days. Woe will be me in internet withdrawal (otherwise known as vacation). Any last "word" offerings? 


	27. Piano

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Fond  
Title: Piano  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Bibliothecaire offered up lots of great words. Thanks!**

* * *

She thought Bobby looked older, grey hair, a bit more broad in his build. His eyes, they were the same, intelligent and dark. At the moment, they were smiling down at her. But she knew that was rare, he rarely smiled.

She knew that he had been fond of her. She felt that he had fun with her. She remembered teaching him to play piano and wondered if he still toyed with music from time to time.

"Still with NYPD?" She asked.

"Major Case." He said. "And you, do you still play the piano?" He liked listening to her play.

* * *

A/N: Sorry shippers! I could not resist playing with some images from Bobby's fictitious past. 


	28. Smart

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Savant  
Title: Smart  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Bibliothecaire offered up lots of great words. Thanks!**

* * *

Bobby stood with Logan observing the interview in progress. The suspect was an expert in dead languages, a brilliant man. Eames was doing a fantastic job manipulating the suspect into her confidence.

"He's a savant." Bobby mumbled to himself, appreciating the man's knowledge and intelligence.

"He seems pretty normal to me." Logan said. "Smart, even." Bobby looked at Logan.

"You called him an idiot savant. You know, stupid and smart at the same time." Logan supplied.

"I said savant, which is simply having expert knowledge often in an obscure field." Bobby replied, looking at Logan like he was the idiot.

* * *


	29. Flirt

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Incorrigible  
Title: Flirt  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Bibliothecaire offered up lots of great words. Thx.**

* * *

Mike Logan was an incorrigible flirt. She knew this about him. Lately she had been the recipient of his flirting. He had asked her for her phone number. She had given him the number at the bar. She was hesitant about giving out her home number, especially to regulars that she served at work, even if he was a NYPD detective.

"We should go for dinner." Mike suggested. She smiled, he was taking the more conventional route. She was not some bar pick-up.

"Dinner would be nice." She accepted, wondering what a dinner date with Mike Logan would be like.

* * *

**A/N:** I often what what a dinner date with Mike Logan would be like. But really, I wonder about Bobby... Have a happy Thanksgiving! See you when I get back to the U.S :) 


	30. Thanks to brunch

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Blade  
Title: Thanks to brunch  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Thank you to deliriousdancer for this word**

**

* * *

**Thanksgiving was a time for family, for friends, for thanks. Bobby never particularly liked this time of year. It had been difficult when he was growing up, and it was just as difficult for him now. 

He looked at the blade on his knife and thought about the carving knife his dad had used when he was a kid. His dad had never cut the turkey to his mother's liking.

He used his knife to slice into a stack of pancakes.

"Happy Thanksgiving." He said to Eames and Logan. They returned the good wish, welcoming a tradition of Thanksgiving brunch.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving to those of us in the US! 


	31. Asleep

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Affliction  
Title: Asleep  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Thanks to Bibliothecaire for this cool word.**

* * *

When she walked into Bobby's apartment he was sound asleep on his couch. His cell phone was ringing loudly, practically in his ear.

She walked around the couch to shake him slightly, hoping to wake him. He needed to be somewhere. He moved a bit, and without opening his eyes pushed her away and mumbled the word "sleeping."

She stepped back and sat down hard on the coffee table. Her foot knocked into a prescription bottle of pills. She picked up the bottle. Whatever the affliction, he had knocked himself out with pain meds. Her stomach knotted out of concern.

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of after "zoom." I would never give Bobby a drug problem, but maybe just a problem... (he can't sleep). Thanks for reviewing me, as I kind of always say, reviews encourage me to post (as opposed to keeping my ramblings on my PC). Any more words for me? 


	32. Maybe one, maybe two, maybe three

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Maybe one, maybe two, maybe three  
Title: Maybe one, maybe two, maybe three  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 300**  
**Source: My little daughter gave me these exact words as words. So, here are 300 words for her "maybe one, maybe two, maybe three."**

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Mike." She was standing outside of her building, up a step from Mike so she was looking him almost in the eye.

"Yeah, it was nice." He looked at her for a moment, wanting to go inside with her. He moved forward, kissing her softly.

"Maybe we could do it again, you know, go out again." He had decided against trying to go inside. He thought if he went inside he would see her maybe one time again, maybe two, maybe three times.

She surprised him a bit by kissing him. "I'd like that, seeing you again."

* * *

She could see Mike Logan sitting at the bar, drinking. Tonight was her night off, so she was not serving him. She had served him enough drinks and had gone on a few dates with him to know he was a great guy, but she also knew that he was not always a happy go lucky guy.

"Hey Mike." She could immediately tell that he was drunk. "You want to grab something to eat?"

"Are you asking me out?" He said.

"Yeah, I guess it is my turn to ask you out." She realized he was also an irresistible guy.

* * *

"Would you like to come inside?" She asked. Dinner had sobered Mike up a bit, but not completely, and he was having a difficult time turning down her invitation. "I would like for you to come inside."

Mike reached forward, placing his hands on her curvy hips, his thumbs pressing against her narrow waist, he pushed her slowly back against the wall and kissed her.

"I would like to come inside." He kissed her softly again. "I would like to stay."

"I would like for you to stay." She pulled him closer, smiling as they played with each others words.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for the reading/reviewing. Its pretty cool to see that people are reading my small bursts of writing. 


	33. Not sufficient

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Refute and Eclipse  
Title: Not sufficent  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Two great words. Thanks to lizfromitaly.**

* * *

"I must've called like 10 times." Eames was glaring at her partner. "You should've picked up." 

Bobby had nothing he was willing to share that would refute the fact that he should've picked up. Sometimes the pain in his back eclipsed his common sense. He had taken the pills to get a few hours of sleep. He wasn't involved in a fast moving case and was not on duty for another 8 hours. He tried to rationalize that he couldn't have predicted that Eames was going to call.

"My phone ringer was off." He knew his explanation was not sufficient.

* * *

A/N: So if you have read all these drabbles, you can see some of them kind of go together. This kind of goes with "Zoom" and "Asleep." Any one else have a word spinning around in their noggin? 


	34. Peace

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Bells  
Title: Peace  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: This one popped immediately into my head. Thanks to lizfromitaly. **

* * *

Bobby stood outside the church steps listening to the bells. He had never particularly liked church, or any organized religion for that matter. He tried to have faith, but his brain was a bit too technical, a bit too scientifically detailed to have too much faith in things he could not see or touch.

"I like their sound." She said, surprising him as if she was reading is mind. "Peaceful." She smiled, looking up at the highest part of the beautiful religious building. He nodded, they did sound peaceful to him. But, unfortunately, they did not bring him much peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am always writing and it is neat to know people are reading. 


	35. Affray

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Brouhaha and fracas  
Title: Affray  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: I love these two words! Thanks rindy713**

* * *

Mike Logan was standing with Bobby Goren waiting for CSU to finish up some things before they returned to the scene.

"So, how'd you throw your back out?" Logan was drinking some coffee and making an attempt at small talk. Goren had been moving a bit more off than usual lately.

"What?" Goren twitched slightly before responding.

"Your back, you know. Some kind of fracas, a brouhaha, a dust up?" Logan played with words, kind of loving taking a poke at Goren.

"No." Goren responded, uncharacteristically laconic.

"Alrighty then." Logan mumbled grumpily to himself, taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for fueling my imagination! 


	36. Interview

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Cryptozoologist and Button  
Title: Interview  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100 plus 100**  
**Source: Cryptozoologist is from lizfromitaly (excellent word) and "button" is from kyasurin-chan. Thanks!**

* * *

Bobby leaned against the wall in the interview room, listening to Eames walk the crytozoologist through his statement. He was growing increasingly frustrated with the nonsense spewing out of the suspect's mouth. In his mind, he had already pieced together what had happened, and he simply wanted the man make a truthful statement. 

"Button it!" Bobby shouted, jerking one of the chairs back away from the table so quickly that it screeched against the floor. Bobby closed his eyes against the sudden pain in his back.

"Just tell the truth." He bit out between the blinding pain he was feeling.

* * *

The suspect's eyes widened and dilated, fearful of Bobby's erratic behavior. Within moments, he confessed to Eames exactly what had happened.

Bobby walked slowly from the interview room, thinking he might collapse. Eames continued to take the man's statement, confused by Bobby's strange behavior. She could not imagine how a suspect who had spent his life chasing Bigfoot would raise Bobby's ire so quickly. She had no idea that Bobby had hurt his back when he had lunged for the chair; nor would she, for Bobby had left the squad room by the time she was finished getting the statement.

* * *

**A/N:** For the cryptozoologist, I was torn between hunting the lochness monster or bigfoot. But, since I live in the U.S., I picked bigfoot.


	37. His Place

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Beer  
Title: His place  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Lenni George gave me this word, so I thought about Mike Logan.**

* * *

"Can I get you something? Something to drink?" Mike asked. She had not been to his place before. He opened the refrigerator door and didn't really see much to offer. 

"A beer maybe?" He asked, though it occurred to him that he had never really seen her have a drink before. He thought that kind of strange, she was, afterall, a bartender.

He turned, the refrigerator door still open, surprised to see her standing so closely behind him.

"I'm not thirsty." She softly said, placing her palms on his chest, moving to stand on tip toe, she kissed him suggestively.


	38. An extra moment

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Bicycle  
Title: An extra moment  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Thanks to lizfromitaly (and her brother).**

* * *

Alex Eames looked at the bicycle upended in the front yard of the small house. She hated working cases where kids were involved. She stood on the sidewalk an extra moment, trying to compose herself.

Bobby, not paying attention to the fact that Eames had stopped walking, crashed into the back of her. She stepped forward into the yard to catch her balance. She picked up the bike so it was leaning against the kickstand. Alex realized that it wasn't just that she hated working cases where kids were involved; sometimes she also hated not having kids of her own.

* * *

**A/N:** I realize I don't write about Alex much. So, I'd thought I'd give it a try... 


	39. Waltz

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Goalie and Minuteman  
Title: Waltz  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 300**  
**Source: Thanks to LenniGeorge for these two words :)**

* * *

She was surprised to hear a knock at the door. She asked her student to practice while she walked across the room. She was greatly surprised to see Bobby on her doorstep in the middle of the afternoon. 

When she opened the door, he realized that he had interrupted a piano lesson. He stood for a moment, considering leaving. But he couldn't, he wanted to stay. He wanted to sit in her place, listen to her lesson, and experience something routine and normal, making a grab at a moment of peace or happiness.

"We're just finishing. You can stay if you like." She said. He looked tired, disheveled. But more significantly, she thought he looked sad.

"This is my friend Detective Goren." She said, introducing him to her student. The girl smiled. Bobby figured the student to be about 13, maybe 14. She was wearing a field hockey uniform that he recognized from one of the more elite private girl's schools. He could tell by the equipment leaning in the foyer that the girl probably played goalie.

He sat down heavily in a chair nearby, hating that even when he wanted some down time his brain still worked like a detective, noticing details that most people probably wouldn't immediately consider. He closed his eyes and listened to the student play for a few moments. He recognized the piece, and recognized when the student played a segment correctly.

"I think that is great for today. We are in good shape for the recital." She said, and the student smiled.

"I will keep working on the Minuteman Waltz." The girl said.

"Minute Waltz." She gently corrected the girl, and Bobby smiled. He sat, soaking up the normalcy of the interaction. God help him, he wanted a bit of normalcy in his life.

* * *

**A/N:** So I needed 300 words for this one. I just rewatched "The War at Home" last night. VDO was fabulous in that epi where Bobby was at odds with everyone as his mother was sick and he had to work (not to mention I love Michael Biehn, and Fran Drescher too!). In that scene outside the elevator, Eames was so cold, warning Bobby about throwing everything away without being even just a bit sympathetic over the situation with his mother. So, sorry shippers... here is Bobby again with "another woman". 


	40. A photograph

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Sundress  
Title: A photograph  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Thanks deliriousdancer! To me, the word "sundress" just seems so romantic.**

* * *

Mike Logan walked around her apartment, looking at odds and ends. She had a lot of photographs, of friends, of family. He picked up a photograph of her. She was sitting on the beach, looking beautiful in a pale sundress. She looked younger, happy. She was blowing a kiss toward the camera, or rather toward the photographer.

Mike stood there thinking about her. He found himself wondering who the kiss was for, and felt a bit surprised as he realized the strength of his feelings for her, feelings that began as a simple flirtation between himself and his favorite bartender.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't thank everyone enough for all of the support through your reviews! I love reading the reviews as much as I love writing. 


	41. Think pink

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Pink feathers  
Title: Think pink  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Thanks deliriousdancer :)**

* * *

Alex Eames sat at her desk picking pink feathers off her black sweater. She had a pile of about a dozen of them when Bobby sat down across from her. 

"I would hate to see what the flamingo looks like." He smiled, looking at the small pink feathers, reaching out to touch a few.

"Very funny." Alex said, picking what she hoped to be the last pink feather off herself.

"I went to my niece's birthday party at Libby Lu. The whole damn place is pink." Alex crinkled her nose a bit, not being a huge fan of everything pink.

* * *

**A/N:** So, if you've been reading all of these drabbles you probably notice I have a little daughter (she volunteers words to me on occasion). I pass by that Libby Lu place in the mall sometimes, and think "god help me the day my daughter wants to go in there" (its in a lot of states... you can google it and see what I am talking about). 

Also, today marks 100 reviews and 10,000 hits (there are about 200-300 hits for chapters 2 through 40, with a big pile up at chapter 1 that makes up the difference). Wow. Thanks for reading! If you keep sending me words, I will keep writing.


	42. Chopsticks

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Mishap  
Title: Chopsticks  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100**  
**Source: Tanks Bibliothecaire! (sounds like "snap" to me too)**

* * *

"I think there has been some kind of mishap." She referred to the fact that dinner was no where near done. Bobby was sitting at her piano playing chopsticks, finishing the last of his glass of wine.

"I guess that means we should open another bottle." He said.

"Already done." She poured him a new glass. From his lopsided smiled and his decreasing skill at chopsticks, she could tell he was a getting more than a little drunk.

She sat down beside him to play chopsticks with him. He could not remember the last time he had so much fun.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry to you shippers. I am still mad at Eames for being to out of step with Bobby in seasons 6 and 7. 


	43. Funny

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Card  
Title: Funny  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100 **  
**Source: Thanks to kyasurin-chan. **

* * *

Alex Eames interviewed the widow while Bobby paced around the living room. Alex was expert at seemingly being oblivious to Bobby's intrusive behavior. He was touching numerous photographs, books, objects, some he lifted and further examined with his hands and eyes. The widow was off balance, thinking about the value of some of the objects Bobby was handling. 

"Your partner, he's kind of funny." The widow observed, though she didn't mean funny in the ha-ha kind of way.

"Yeah, he's a real card." Alex murmured. "Now, you were saying, about your husband…" Alex continued the interview without missing a beat.

* * *

A/N: I love the scenes where Bobby pokes through people's stuff, and Eames plays it straight as if all is normal. 


	44. Terra Firma

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Introvert and Extrovert  
Title: Terra Firma  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100 plus 100**  
**Source: Thanks to bibliothecaire! **

* * *

Alex Eames breathed a sigh of relief when her partner Bobby walked toward the car. This assignment had been exceedingly difficult on him, affecting him in a deeply personal way. As he slid into the passenger seat of her car, she didn't know how to convey her relief. She was an introvert, not prone to public displays. 

He took a shallow breath, and then another a bit deeper. As if he was breathing in the outside air for the first time in a long time.

"You're OK." Alex said, trying to convince herself and reassure him at the same time.

* * *

Bobby got out of the car. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he went on this assignment; in fact, he wasn't sure he had been thinking at all. 

She sprinted the short distance and jumped into his arms. She buried her face against his chest and held him close. At first, he stiffened against the embrace. Then, he gave way, and let her hold him. It was the first time since coming out of the ward that he felt grounded.

"Kind of an extrovert - isn't she." Eames observed.

"Not really." Logan said, revealing that he knew her.

* * *

**A/N:** These words were volunteered a while ago. It took some time for an image to pop into my head. Hmmm, now how does Logan know the piano teacher... I need some words to inspire me ;) 


	45. Bring it on home

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Stay  
Title: Bring it on home  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100 **  
**Source: My little daughter (who is trying to teach our beagle to listen to her and "stay"). **

* * *

"Can I, um… …stay?" Bobby's voice broke as he said the words. He had not realized how much he did not want to be alone until he found himself alone at home.

He looked into her eyes, brown, like his. But not like his, because in hers he saw warmth, a welcoming that he knew was not present when people looked into his eyes. As he looked at her, he was reminded that home was not a place, like a house, home was a feeling, a feeling he had when he was with her.

"Please, stay." She let him in.

* * *

**A/N:** I absolutely love the song "Bring It On Home" by Little Big Town. 


	46. Plural

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Saddlebags and Polygamist  
Title: Plural  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100 **  
**Source: Thanks to deliriousdancer and lizfromitaly. **

* * *

Alex Eames sat across the table from the suspect. She was disgusted. She couldn't understand how this hugely out-of-shape guy, whose large saddlebags pressed against his too-tight shirt, was a polygamist. She smiled a bit when she realized that technically now he was just a bigamist (he had murdered one of his wives).

"I'm surprised you didn't kill all three of them." Bobby said, sitting well inside the guy's personal space, pretending to be sympathetic and get some information that would lead to a confession of killing the one.

Alex was surprised that one of his wives hadn't killed him.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and reviewing. These are a lot of fun to write. 


	47. Sprinkles

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Cookie and Rainbow  
Title: Sprinkles  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 200 **  
**Source: Thanks to kyasurin-chan :) **

* * *

"What's, uh, that…" Bobby asked looking at Logan, "…is that a uh, big chocolate chip cookie?" 

"Yeah. And, it's damn good." Logan took a big bite and closed his eyes as he chewed.

"It… …it looks familiar." Bobby observed.

"It should, I got it from _your_ piano teacher." Logan took another bite.

Bobby was stuck trying to decide how to react. He figured Logan knew her most likely because she sometimes helped her sister by working with her in the café. In fact, Bobby knew that she was the one who actually made the cookies. He wondered for a moment if Logan knew that part.

He was also thinking about the way Logan had said the word "your" when modifying piano teacher. He knew that Logan was fishing for information about his personal life. He realized that Logan had probably set him up by eating the cookie in front of him just so that Bobby would open the door for Logan to ask about "his" piano teacher. Bobby tilted his head to one side a bit and continued to watch Logan eat the cookie.

"The best ones are the ones with rainbow sprinkles." Bobby smiled, not really giving away anything.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually prefer chocolate chip (my favorite cookie). 


	48. Flat

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Sinatra  
Title: Flat  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100 **  
**Source: Thanks to lennigeorge **

* * *

Alex Eames was not looking forward to the day. Bobby was out sick. So she was to be the senior detective with Detective Nola Falacci.

She watched Falacci walking over to her desk. They had just received a call, and Eames was now standing getting on her coat.

"Ready?" Eames asked Falacci.

"These boots were made for walking." Falacci responded.

"Alright Nancy Sinatra, lets go." Eames said. Eames realized her acerbic comment fell a bit flat. Falacci simply looked at her. Eames realized that in as much as Falacci's head seemed packed full of esoteric details, Falacci was no Bobby.

* * *

**A/N:** In one of the first Falacci episodes she made those comments about the type of bondage and then recognized the victim's ear rings. All that weird knowledge made me miss Bobby. 


	49. A prayer

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Maltese and Candle  
Title: Bring it on home  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 200 **  
**Source: Thanks lennigeorge... a word (or two) for me, and Mike for you... **

* * *

Bobby Goren watched Mike Logan pause before leaving the front of the church. They had gotten the information they had come for, and Goren couldn't figure out what was keeping Logan. He watched Logan turn and kneel and light a candle.

Mike closed his eyes in a quick prayer after he lit the flame. He was not a religious man; in fact he had little faith. But, his bartender friend had a lot of faith, and the prayer was for her.

"Do, you, uh, want to grab a beer or something?" Goren asked Logan, knowing something personal was going on, knowing it wasn't typical for Mike to pray. Mike raised an eyebrow, surprised by Goren's offer.

"I was going to watch _The Maltese Falcon_ with my piano teacher, but she'd understand." Goren offered, making a bit of fun by referring to her that way.

"She says you're one of her best customers, you know, for buying those big cookies." Goren mocked Logan a bit.

"Right." Logan smiled. "Those are damned good cookies." Logan said.

"And, yeah, I'd like to grab that beer." Logan admitted, realizing that he was ready to clock off the job but not ready to go home.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm creeping up on 50 "chapters". Yike. 


	50. A chance

**_The Law and Order characters are not mine._ **

**Theme/word: Rhetorical  
Title: A chance  
Show: LOCI  
Rating: G  
Words: 100 **  
**Source: Thanks to lizfromitaly ;) **

* * *

He sat in the waiting room of the hospital. 

"You've got someone in surgery?" The guy next to him asked.

"Yeah, she's strong, a fighter." He could feel the guy looking at his badge, still displayed on his lapel from being on scene earlier.

"You love her?" The guy asked. He realized that yes, he did love her. He knew the guy's question was not rhetorical, that he should probably answer. But, he had never said the words aloud. So, he simply put his head in his hands, hoping he would have the chance to say the words to her.

* * *

A/N: This is number 50... so who did this make you think about? (after reading these 50 snapshot images - who are you shipping for?). Also, drop me a review if you'd like me to keep going (and a word or two to keep my brain thinking). 


End file.
